


盾铁：魔法

by LuckyJoker



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, 一发完, 铁性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 铁罐因为一个魔法事故性转并把正经的队长拐上床的故事。





	盾铁：魔法

**Author's Note:**

> 铁性转  
一发完  
微锤基（一句话）  
之前在红区发过，现在登不了，补个档

“所以说，你他妈的弟弟又觉得我他妈的惹到了他，于是就他妈的给我下了咒？！”  
Tony发出狂躁的咆哮声，嘴里叽里咕噜发出一大串脏话。  
Banner坐在一边，汗颜的看着“他”，不断深呼吸，努力克制着不让绿家伙冒出来。是的，“他”，确切的说，是“她”。  
钢铁侠在邪神又一次光临复仇者大厦时嘴贱了几句，心眼极小的邪神一个咒语朝他砸了过去，把他变成“钢铁女侠”后就狞笑着消失了。  
Thor局促的站在实验室门口，饶是他再神经大条也能感受到这位天才好友的暴怒了。  
他努力把目光从托尼简单粗暴、甚至沾着油污的黑色背心上移开，默默回忆着自己弟弟变成女性时那妖娆的体态……  
奥丁的胡子啊！  
“WTF？！铁罐你终于肯暴露你其实是个大胸女人了？真看不出来你有这么大的胸部！”  
Clint挤开Thor，看见Tony整个人都傻了，他激动的尖叫着，还夸张的用手比着尺寸！  
“那么大！比Nat还大吧？！”  
“肥鸟！闭嘴！”  
Tony看上去更狂躁了！  
Banner咳了咳，险险的制止住了“钢铁侠失手打残队友”的惨案，直截了当的看向Thor：“总之，你说这事怎么办，Thor？”  
“吾自会去找吾弟处理……”  
Thor猛的回神，尴尬的笑笑，挥舞着锤子准备去找自己那作天作地的弟弟。  
Tony一阵深呼吸，叫住了他。然后钢铁女侠偏头，依旧如化了蜜糖般的焦糖色的大眼睛睫毛长而卷曲，丰润的红唇微微嘟起，看上去该死的好看。  
他，不，她突然间邪恶一笑：  
“Cap是今天出完任务回来吧？”  
“……是的。”  
博士感到有点不对，但他还是诚实的点了点头。  
“Yeah！Thor，你明天再把你弟带过来吧！我怎么也得让Cap体验一下和女钢铁侠上床的感觉？省的鹿仔又要嘲笑他迄今还没跟女的上过床？”  
Tony大大咧咧道，伸了个懒腰，胸前的高耸波涛汹涌，把黑色背心撑出一个傲人的弧度，引来Clint一阵怪叫。  
“Antony·Edward·Stark！麻烦你有点羞耻心好吗？！”  
Banner忍无可忍一声怒吼！  
…………  
于是队长一回大厦，就看见了Clint莫名又同情又艳羡的目光。他打了个寒噤，疑惑的看着不定时抽风的Barton特工，刚要说话，Banner就直截了当的对他说：  
“Tony在你房间。”  
博士有点发绿，他镜片下的目光无比唾弃，仿佛在说“你他妈快点滚上去就算你是队长我也想揍你”……  
额，博士不会说脏话吧？！  
队长头皮一麻，为防Hulk出现，他连作战服都没脱就直接上楼去了。  
在打开房门的那一刻，他蒙了。  
Tony侧躺在他的床上，逆着光眯眼看他。  
卷翘的长睫毛轻微颤动着，蜜色的瞳仁湿润迷蒙，红唇似笑非笑的弯起，姿态是Stark式的高调的风流与勾人。还是那一身黑色背心，裤子松松垮垮的穿着，反应堆在背心下散发着微弱的蓝光，映出“他”身为一个技术宅格外白皙的肤色。  
丰满挺拔的胸部、细瘦的腰与本就格外挺翘的屁股连成一道令男人为之血脉贲张的S型曲线，更别提这个尤物还性感的抬起左腿，一手暗示性的滑过深深的臀沟，最后轻轻掠过双腿中央的谷地。  
“……Tony？”  
Steve过了许久才找回了自己的声音。他万分艰难的喊出恋人的名字，老派绅士仅存的理智让他同样万分艰难的把目光从“钢铁女侠”曼妙的身体上移开。  
天呐……Tony，Tony怎么可以……  
伟大的美国队长感觉自己的脸都要烧起来了。  
耶和华在上！每次在Tony面前，他都会跟个十几岁的小处男一样不知所措，明明已经是个将近一百岁的人了……  
“甜心~Surprise！”  
Tony笑了起来，焦糖色的瞳孔里充斥着显而易见的调笑。  
她缓缓坐直了身子，红唇微张轻轻舔吮着手指，随后微微屈指，做出了个邀请的手势：  
“Loki那个小心眼的家伙，把我变成女人来报复我。这次算是便宜你了，Cap。傻愣着干什么？还不快点过来，让你体验一下和女人做爱的感觉！省的James Barnes一天到晚嘲笑你。”  
“Tony，language！”  
Steve呼吸急促的制止住了不断从那红唇中冒出的“sex”“fuck”之类的字眼，将他的盾牌老姑娘粗暴的往地上一扔，头盔都没脱下就直接向床上压了上去。  
Tony在床上向来都很热情，毕竟可只有她能看到堂堂美国队长sex时那么火辣的样子。她也不忸怩，径自揽住Steve的脖子，极其热辣的吻了上去。柔软的红唇十分主动的包裹住队长的嘴唇，舌尖热情的舔吮着。  
Steve愣了一瞬，随即毫不犹豫的用力一推，将她压倒在床上，像头发情的大金毛似的气势汹汹地啃吻着她的嘴唇，舌头蛮横而毫无章法地在她口腔中搅动着。唾液顺着Tony下颚流下，她该死地就爱极了老冰棍这种全靠本能的粗暴性爱！  
“哈……教了你那么多次，还不会艺术性的接吻。”  
Tony半心半意的抱怨了句，脸颊泛着红，唇角晶亮的光泽无比色情。  
“你喜欢这样。”  
Steve低声笑了笑，婴儿蓝的眸子里难得沾染上趋于失控的情欲，他抬手解下头盔，随手一丢，微微屈膝，抵上了钢铁女侠大大方方敞开着的双腿之间。  
那处谷地早已湿透了，棕色的休闲裤被浸染出一片深色，随着Steve膝盖不轻不重的顶弄，Tony觉得自己那处地方敏感得不正常，他发出细小的呻吟，身体难以抑制愉悦的颤抖着。  
似乎有细小的水流在Steve的触碰下自那花穴中流出，过去就已饱尝欢爱快感的后穴也轻微翕合起来。Tony难耐地喘息着，双腿情不自禁的想要合拢，却换来Steve用膝盖更用力的顶撞，又痛又爽令他浑身颤抖。  
“Steveeeeee——难受——”  
“哪里难受？”  
尽职尽责又乐于助人的美国队长停下了动作，不知是真是假，担忧的看着恋人。  
Tony觉得下身少了厮磨显得更加空虚，胸前的酸胀感更是不断牵扯着她的神经。她嘴里含混地骂着脏话，抱怨着女人身体怎么他妈的这么麻烦，红唇微张喘息着，艰难伸手，把背心直接撩了上去。  
不同于男人的高耸胸部顷刻暴露在空气中，反应堆在中央闪烁着幽蓝的光，衬得雪乳肤色更为诱人。无人抚慰的乳首早已挺立起来，色泽殷红性感，正随着呼吸微微颤动。  
Steve忍无可忍，磨了磨牙，埋头张嘴就含住一粒乳首用力吸吮起来，Tony发出无声的尖叫，浑身都在可耻而兴奋地战栗着：该死的！无论是男是女，她乳首都敏感得惊人！  
Steve又伸出一只手来，无师自通地揉捏着另一只没被唇舌照顾到的乳房，指尖不轻地搓捻着挺立的乳首，他向来清楚怎样的疼痛能给他的钢铁侠带来多大的快感。他忍着阴茎过于兴奋而传来的胀痛（这F***的紧身制服！抱歉队长骂了脏话……），另一只手轻车熟路的扒下了Tony松垮的裤子，为里面的精致又忍不住在心里骂了句脏话——  
Shit！Tony没穿内裤！  
Tony下身近乎湿透了，她难耐的喘息着，不知道是该把双腿张开还是合拢，Steve的手指顺着那挺翘的臀线一路滑过，轻轻戳探了下也不断有肠液渗出的后穴，她急促的呻吟了一声，下意识合拢了双腿，两个穴都是兴奋地猛地一缩。  
Steve惩罚似的咬了下那白腻的乳肉，舌尖暧昧又色情地舔舐着，疼痛使Tony更加兴奋，他几乎感受到她那花穴汩汩流出的水液更多了。他将手指移开后穴，自会阴滑过，最后停在一片泥泞的谷地。床单都已经被Tony热情的水液濡湿了。  
私密处被缓慢地触碰探索，原本没什么羞耻心的钢铁侠竟难得窘迫起来。她想要并拢大腿以制止恋人令她近乎全身烧起来的触碰，连呻吟声也有些不好意思地闷在了喉咙里。  
美国队长用他那长年持盾持枪而布满了老茧的手指，以审讯犯人的耐心探入那紧致高热的花穴，缓慢而有力，同时也用粗粝的拇指轻轻摩挲着那柔软的阴蒂。  
花穴中温暖炙热，因主人都不曾探索过所以过分紧致，湿滑的液体不断自深处流出，很快便使他一根手指的探索顺利起来。  
Tony觉得下身有些酸疼又有些难以言喻的酥痒，不停出水也让她倍感羞耻。  
队长耐心地又探入一指，她短促的尖叫一声，腰部猛地弹了下。Steve轻吻了下被啃得更加水嫩性感的雪乳，顺着恋人有些软乎乎小肚子的腹部吻了下去，Tony迷迷糊糊察觉到了什么，勉强挣扎着想要反抗，却被这四十年代的老冰棍手段强硬地掰开大腿。  
在被那近乎带着高热的唇舌覆上时，她浑身战栗，发出恐惧而愉悦的大声呻吟，正被手指肆虐的花穴猛然绞紧，喷出一大股骚浪的水液。她伸手本想抗拒地推开美国队长那顶着一头毛茸茸金发的脑袋，却变相地变成了搂着他的头，巨大的快感与羞耻感冲击着她本就比常人更为纤细的神经。  
“操……Steeeeve……”  
“Language，Tony 。”  
Steve闷闷地笑了声，用力将她的大腿掰得更开，舌尖灵活地舔舐开那肥厚的花唇，侵略入那被手指捣弄得有些松软了的花穴，肉壁饥渴地吸吮着他的舌头，源源不断的水液都被他如品尝上好佳酿般来者不拒地吞了下去。  
Tony在他舌头的蹂躏下声音嘶哑地呻吟喘息，近乎带上了哭腔。Steve的呼吸愈发灼热，与他那魔鬼赐予的舌头一道，让Tony如坠欲火地狱，感受着铺天盖地的恐怖快感。  
Steve的喘息越来越粗重，他几乎失控地野蛮侵略着那处热情到湿透的谷地，掰开Tony大腿的手转而揉捏着那肥软挺翘的屁股，大力搓揉着，是不是还恶意地滑过同样流着汁水的后穴。他张嘴，不轻不重地吮了下那殷红水润的阴蒂，刹那间连绵堆积的快感如烟火般炸开，Tony颤抖着声线一声沙哑的尖叫，花穴激烈地痉挛起来，绞得恋人的舌头几乎无法动弹，一大股带着骚浪气息的水液自花穴深处喷涌而出，宛如失禁一般。  
她双目无神地瘫软着，两腿无意识地大张，胸口随着激烈的呼吸波涛汹涌。  
Steve将舌头拔出还伴随着“啵”的一声，好了，他现在整个下颚、包括嘴唇都沾满了晶亮的水液，婴儿蓝的眼睛即便沾染上情欲也过分的干净正直，几乎让意乱情迷的Tony·Stark感到一阵莫名其妙的羞愧。  
天啊……真是该死的莫名其妙。  
高潮过后的花穴敏感得过分，不仅在往外冒水，还会因小小的一次收缩就猛地开始抽搐。她浑身犹如无骨地软着，焦糖色的美目慵懒眯着，哑着声音还不忘调戏恋人道：  
“感觉怎样，Cap？算是你捡到便宜了。我以前上过那么多女人，还真没发现有我这么骚的。潮吹啊Steve，果然本天才就算是女人，也是女人中的极品……”  
她一边说一遍自顾自地得瑟起来了，Steve无奈地看着她，舔了舔自己沾满水液的唇，用那种战斗时下达命令的严肃语气——  
“不够（Not enough），Tony。”  
说完没等Tony反应过来，他就动作干净利落地脱下了那该死的紧身作战服，令他过分粗大的阴茎暴露在了空气中，随即他便强势地直接吻住了Tony喋喋不休的红唇，兴奋已久的老二挤进了那白腻的大腿之间，抵上了还在蠕动的湿穴。  
他唇齿间还带着Tony私处那淫浪又甜腻的味道，毫无迟疑地与她一阵激烈的唇舌交缠、津液交换，Tony不好意思又万分嫌弃地想推开他，却被伟大的美国队长再一次强行掰开了大腿、膝窝软软地挂在了他肌肉虬结的双臂上。  
这个姿势令他的屁股微抬高了些，那粗长滚烫的全美最赞的阴茎就这么直直抵上了她湿透的花穴。她趁换气的当儿一声尖叫，湿漉漉的眼中满是控诉：  
“操你的Rogers！你他妈就这么直接把你的凶器挺进来？！你是想弄坏全世界最好的屁股么？！”  
“我忍不住了，Tony。”  
队长又摆出了那惯常的委屈脸，他一边说，身体一边向前挺进，硕大的冠状沟再猛地一用力下顶进了一半，Tony连叫都叫不出来，她如电击般颤个不停，大腿与臀部让队长显而易见地感受到了她的紧张，这也使他的进入更为艰难。里面又紧又热，仅仅进去一点点，Steve就已感受到了恐怖的快感，像有一张湿软的小嘴在吸吮包裹着他、给他做着一次无与伦比的口交。  
无比感谢血清，给了他强大的毅力，让他得以忍住爆发的欲望。  
他安抚性地舔弄着Tony通红的耳尖，双手不轻不重地揉捏着她挺翘的屁股，哑声诱哄着：  
“Tony，放松。你会喜欢的。”  
“操你，Steve·Rogers。”  
Tony近乎带了哭腔地骂了句，Steve明智地装作没有听到，舔了舔她殷红水润的嘴唇，挺了挺腰，挤开花穴中层层紧咬的紧致媚肉，在触到那一层薄膜时狠下心，发狠地一顶，总算让大家伙整根没入。  
疼痛让Tony脸色都有些发白，她张嘴却又叫不出声音来。不过更操蛋的是，她发觉自己的身体很快就从疼痛中缓了过来，花穴又开始分泌出热情的汁液，甚至还在因为那粗长的阴茎深埋其中却不动弹而饥渴地收缩起来。  
“Tony，Tony，Tony……”  
美国队长浑身赤裸，滚烫硕大的阴茎深深插在自己身体里，更别提这个傻大个还在不断用那极性感的嗓音叫着自己名字，Tony觉得自己要炸了。  
和美国队长上过床，简直是她大半辈子里做过的最火辣的事了！  
她也不再骂骂咧咧了，伸手揽住了这大型金毛犬的脖颈，呵气如兰，屁股难耐地扭了扭，让饥渴的花穴将大家伙含得更深——  
“操我，大兵。”  
“遵命。”  
Steve露出个阳光的笑，旋即猛地将恋人压在床上，再也不加任何克制，野蛮粗暴，大开大合地操着身下这令他神驰目眩的躯体，坚硬滚烫宛如铁棍的阴茎毫不留情地将那花穴操软、操开，里头不断有骚浪的水液涌出来，饥渴的肉壁疯狂地层层缠上，又被他野蛮撞开，犹如在紧致天鹅绒中的快感几乎将他吞没，他粗重地喘息着，着迷地看着Tony在自己身下眼角泛红、嘶声呻吟。  
“Cap……Steve……你他妈操的我真爽……”  
Tony开始语无伦次了，Steve俯身，啃咬着她其中一个不住晃动的乳房，两手揉捏着她的屁股，一指还直接插进了同样骚得流水的后穴，蛮横有力地寻到了她的前列腺，重重捣弄着。  
前后夹击的快感令Tony不停战栗，眼前一阵阵发黑。  
美国队长的性爱技能尽管被钢铁侠调教了那么久，可还是糟糕得令人咂舌。完全靠本能的粗暴捣弄让Tony在痛与快感中沉沦，叫的声音发哑，可那粗大的家伙还是在以一种恐怖的力度贯穿着她的花穴。她身下淫荡的小嘴丝毫感受不到主人近乎分裂的痛感与快感，不知疲倦地吐出晶亮湿滑的水液，供那大阴茎挺进侵略，随着不断的捣弄从两人交合的私处溢出，发出与啪啪声混杂的羞耻的水声。  
“Steve……Steve……”  
Tony喃喃叫着，在她胸前乱拱的金毛脑袋立刻抬了起来、离开前还恶劣地重重吸吮了下那已被玩弄的青青紫紫的肿胀雪乳，还不等Tony浑身震颤着呻吟出来，就黏糊糊地吻上了她的嘴唇，半是吻半是啃。  
钢铁女侠热情地回吻他，对队长该死的电动马达似的公狗腰又爱又恨，她的会问貌似使这个生理年龄二十出头的“小伙子”更加失控，径自抽出了插在她肠道捣弄得手指，两手用力掰开又按住她白腻的大腿，短暂的停顿之后简直是凶暴地操弄起来，又快又狠，一次比一次深，两个卵蛋打在她丰满圆翘的屁股上，不痛却分外羞耻，泥泞一片的柔嫩私处被Steve的耻毛磨得通红。  
硕大的顶端似乎顶向了深而未知的地方，刺激得Tony不住抽搐着，焦糖色的瞳孔蒙上一层水雾，她近乎崩溃地喘息着，沙哑的嗓音带上了抗拒的哭腔，但Steve是显然不可能停住了——  
他安抚地吻着爱人的眉心，动作却更粗鲁坚定地重重一顶，终于将那窄小的子宫入口狠狠操开！  
“操你的……！！！！”  
Tony歇斯底里的尖叫被美国队长一个霸道的吻彻底堵在了喉咙里。  
如被铁棍劈开贯穿的疼痛让她几乎在心里用各种脏话把Rogers骂了一遍，而始作俑者则一边吻她，一边从鼻间都溢出充满愉悦的低沉喘息。  
Tony子宫口的感觉相当棒，是张又紧又淫荡的小嘴，里面的高热与紧致让自制力四倍的队长再也无力忍住，几道试探般的浅浅抽插之后，他直接将自己粗大的阴茎抽了出来，沾着晶亮的水液，把被几下试探操的瘫软的Tony翻了过去，露出了被操的近乎熟透的翘臀，俯身再次将精神无比的老二捅进了湿软的花穴，以这最适合交配的姿势再次进入了那最深处。  
巨大的快感让Tony眼前有些模糊起来，生理性的泪水不断自眼角渗出，她痛苦地想，如果不是自己肚子上有些软肉，她他妈的怕是摸得到那个大家伙的顶端吧？！！  
操他的四倍性能力！  
花穴如被操得失禁般淅淅沥沥地滴水，Steve粗重而性感地喘息着，用他那完美的牙齿轻咬着爱人的后颈，暧昧地摩挲，他感觉到了花穴渐渐开始的抽搐，这意味着Tony的高潮要到了，他不由得挺腰，更凶猛地一下下操干着，子宫口被操得熟透，谄媚地吸吮着他，同时涌出的还有那湿热的骚水。  
“Tony。”  
他哑着嗓子，低低地叫了声。  
低哑的声线宛如压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，Tony感到无与伦比的快感击中了她，犹如那一次从太空虫洞中跌落而下，失重的感觉让她近乎窒息，花穴甬道激烈地收缩着，喷出大量的水液，径自浇在了Steve蛮横操弄的顶端之上。  
他低低地笑了声，高潮花穴带来的快感简直是毁天灭地的，抽搐的高热穴壁宛如上千张销魂的小嘴，让他几乎想死在钢铁侠身上。他扶住Tony瘫软下去的腰，不顾她身处不应期敏感得过分，狠狠一阵疾风骤雨般的捣弄，最后用力一顶，将大家伙的顶部又一次捅进了湿热的深处，伴随着一声愉悦的低吼，将滚烫的精液通通射在了里面。  
Tony被迫将可怖的快感无限延长，周身不正常地抽搐着，透明的津液自她殷红的唇间流出，狼狈又色情。  
Steve意犹未尽地将他的阴茎从温暖的深处拔了出来，犹如拔开了塞子，还发出了“啵”的一声，一时之间，血、水液和精液颜色混杂地自那被操透的红肿花唇中涌出，看得队长呼吸一滞，但还是温柔地拍拍那翘臀，下床去卫生间取了温水拧干的毛巾来给她擦拭。  
Tony自始至终地保持着趴着的姿势，累得跟被车碾过似的，两腿大大张着，任由居家好队长尽职尽责地处理接下来的事——  
显然她低估了阔别半个月，美国队长的饥渴程度。  
热毛巾清理完花穴，Tony眯着眼睛准备来好好补一觉，结果敏感地察觉到那粗糙的物事不老实地顺着花穴一路向后，滑过红肿的会阴，最后滞留在刚才并没有的得到满足的后穴之上，不轻不重地摩挲着。  
“Steeeve？”  
她尾音上挑，带着些许揶揄的成分。  
这个小穴是很饥渴不错，不过她现在更乐意补一觉。  
“Tony……”  
美国甜心声音依旧窘迫，但动作并无迟疑，Tony惊恐地察觉到自己的臀缝上再一次抵上了灼热坚硬的家伙。他他他……他他妈的不是才射过吗？！  
天杀的，她几乎可以脑补出这头大金毛肯定又是一脸该死的羞涩！  
“Tony……因为血清那个……我比普通人要更容易……额……勃起……我很抱歉……你睡吧，别管我。”  
队长紧张不安道，随后不等Tony作任何反应，毫不客气地挺了进来。方才激烈的性事令后穴也是一片湿软，不太费力地接纳了他粗大的老二，Tony腰一绷，崩溃地呻吟出声。  
Tony这下算是彻彻底底体验了下，什么叫从里到外都被操了个透。  
当那大凶器第二次在她身体里释放出来之后，她信了美国队长的邪，被抱去卫生间清理身子，再一次被“超持久易勃起”的超级士兵在浴缸里按着来了一发。  
被做得昏睡过去的那一刻，她依稀记得自己似乎撂了句狠话，结果队长就只好自己去卫生间自己手动解决了。  
第二天，Loki的魔法就自动解除了，但Tony还是浑身累的下不了床。  
上午，美国队长晨跑回来，看见被窝里拱成的一团，蓝眼睛熠熠生辉，上前就掀开了被子，在爱人无论女体还是本体都手感极好的屁股上掐了一把。  
“Steeeve……”  
Tony声音像只没睡醒的猫。  
“我爱你，Tony。”  
Steve温柔地笑了，眼里像是有万顷碧海，“无论你是谁，是男是女。”  
无论在哪个宇宙，我们都注定相遇、相知、相爱。  
“那我们来解决一下晨勃问题，’易勃起‘先生？”  
Tony哑声笑了起来，毫不掩饰地向爱人展现出自己已经兴奋起来的老二。  
“乐意效劳——如果您明天也不想下床的话，Mr.Stark。”

【END】


End file.
